Une nuit
by FlygirlDine
Summary: Avec une chanson qui passe à la radio, Harm se rappelle ce qu'il a vécu avec Mac depuis leur rencontre.


Une nuit

Disclaimer : La série JAG ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Bellisarius Production. J'emprunte les personnages le temps de cette histoire.

Une nuit, rien qu'une nuit

J'allume la radio et j'entends les paroles d'une chanson

Time after time

Non. Pas le droit

Mais le tourbillon est là, la vision de la rue devant ma baie vitrée disparaît pour laisser place à

Une roseraie

Deux mains qui se serrent

Des présentations maladroites

Un souvenir

Une méprise

Une sentence

« Vous allez travailler ensemble »

Un crash

Elle sous un corps, sans vie

Un couteau dans la main

Des larmes au fond des yeux

Echange de souvenirs

Qu'une seule envie la protéger

Une blague : allumette

Et qu'une volonté la réchauffer

La brusquer pour nous sauver, pour la sauver

Souvenirs d'oubli dans les bras d'une autre

Peut-être elle dans les bras…

D'un autre

Avant que la nausée ne me gagne, une gorgée de café fort

Où j'en étais

… Dans les bras d'une autre : Annie

La voir partir

La terrasse du JAG

Une étreinte

Puis elle me revient

Un baiser en pensant à une autre

Ou en pensant à elle, les brumes de l'alcool parmi les brumes du quai

Un uniforme, une méprise

Non, un vrai baiser, mais un refus de l'admettre

Une nuit comme à chaque fois

Tout se résume à une nuit

Un pays étranger

Un cauchemar, un réveil et ses yeux

Oh Sarah

Un refus pas elle. Ma quête avant : Papa

Une boule dans la gorge

Une vérité, trop tard

Apprendre la réalité

Grâce à elle, avec elle

Changer d'objectif

Une nouvelle quête piloter

Je la repousse alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi

L'envie de l'oublier dans les bras d'une autre : Bobbie

Une affaire comme excuse, des draps glacés le lendemain

Une autre femme Jordan

Mon cadeau de Noël

Une blonde à la place d'une brune

Qui me comprend, qui m'aime mais que je n'aime pas

Ou que je ne veux pas aimer

Mon appartement

Elle et moi

Pour ma sécurité

Du froid, de la peine

Une envie la rassurer, la réchauffer entre mes mains

Un seul moyen

L'oreiller et une douche

Et refuser d'être une fois encore mis à nu devant elle

La glace. Un sous-marin

Se haïssant, incapable de lui parler, de la prévenir

Même nos yeux ne se comprennent plus

Son corps inerte

La réveiller, la sauver par mes lèvres

Nos mains qui se touchent, se caressent

Une entente retrouvée

Un enfant qui a besoin de moi

Un reproche de Sarah

Un changement de priorité

Une opération et partir

Belle erreur

Je me suis trompée de but

Un au revoir après une promesse

Une promesse d'enfant

N'était-ce pas une manière de lui dire je t'aime

Un retour

A la case départ

Peur de l'avoir perdu, tout comme son amitié

Des disputes

Et un réconfort auprès de Renée

Un bateau

Une incompréhension, une surprise

Un refus de ne pas être avec elle

Alors que…

Alors que, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, d'elle, de nous

Pas prêt pas encore

Laisse moi du temps

Time after time

Une sentence, enfin deux

Une bague, symbole d'une promesse

Une phrase

« Ne regardez jamais en arrière »

Et comme un idiot, je le fais

Qu'une envie lui arracher la bague

Et lui dire tout

Une peur terrible

Peur de l'aimer, et d'avoir une morte entre mes bras

Oh Gym, Oh Diane et plus tard… Jordan

Une autre femme

Un petit passe-temps avec Renée

Lui donner ce qu'elle veut

Dans les limites bien sûr

Une chute d'un fauteuil, des méprises

Des fantasmes qui me reviennent

Et un refus d'admettre que je l'aime

Ah mais si je l'ai dit

Face à elle

« Il y a un homme qui vous aimera toujours »

Sur une terrasse

Une nuit. Une nuit étoilée

Dans mes bras. Ses lèvres

Et pas envie de m'arrêter

Une phrase

« On est doués pour se dire au revoir »

Un au revoir

Une vengeance

De la cruauté

Si vous avez besoin de moi à votre mariage pour qu'il marche, vous devriez revoir avec qui vous vous mariez

Glacé par son regard

Puis glacé, étouffé par le poids de l'eau

Une envie de sombrer

Car je n'ai rien

Des images

Puis une résistance en sentant ses lèvres

« Oh mon dieu

Arrête Harm

Elle ne veut pas de toi »

J'envoie un coup de poing sur le côté de la fenêtre

Je vais vers le lit

Les draps y sont glacés quand je m'y assois

Déjà çà fait à peine une demi-heure que je me suis levé

Retour vers la fenêtre

Se redresser en sursaut

Une lumière, une douleur

Sauvé, sauvé pour quoi ? Pour la voir avec un autre

Une énième chance

Et je ne la saisis pas

Si mais le destin est contre nous

« Venez à moi, vous connaissez la raison

Je vous attends »

Oh je l'attends

Prêt à tout

Oui mais c'est une autre à la porte

Je rejette la femme que j'aime

Pour aider une femme que je n'aime pas

Une simple erreur de timing

J'éclate de rire

Un rire que je sais ironique

Voici où est ta vie

Harmon Rabb Jr seul

A tes 40 ans

Te rappelant tes souvenirs

Elle me fuit

Je m'offre à elle

Mais pas assez, elle veut tout

Que je sacrifie tout

Une sentence après une course

Un sourire forcé

« Au point de départ »

Retour à l'amitié

Et merde

Un baiser de tradition qui me touche plus qu'il ne devrait

Une décision lui en parler

Mais changement de priorité au retour de Serguei

Un champ de mines. Et son aide

Une nuit à la belle étoile

Qu'une envie, elle, le lui dire, lui faire ce que je voulais déjà 5 ans plus tôt

Mais une attaque

Un bombardement

Une catastrophe

Bud

Elle et moi, réunis enlacés

Qu'une envie la consoler

Elle me console

Mais une peur

Ca aurait pu être moi

Voir Harriett, AJ et Bud

Ca aurait pu être Mac, moi et notre enfant

Pas CA

Je ne veux pas faire souffrir un enfant

Comme moi j'ai souffert

Des regards, des mains qui se frôlent

Un Noël et un tendre regard

Non il est trop tard je m'y refuse

Prêt à tirer un trait sur un avenir familial

Mais je veux tout lui dire

Que j'ai failli mourir un 24 Décembre

Mais le silence

Et chacun rentre chez soi

Je veux même un enfant

Même celui d'une femme que je hais

Après tout elle n'en veut même pas

Suspecté du pire

D'un meurtre

Seul. Suspecté. Même de mes amis

Et de Sarah…

Ou du désintérêt

Suspect

Comme du meurtre de Diane

Seigneur çà recommence

Cartes sur tables

Impossible

Elle est partie

En me disant que je fais toujours çà

Quand elle est sur le point de partir

Peur pour elle, uniquement

Démission

Et cauchemar

J'efface cette image de la tête

Elle est vivante. Mais je l'ai perdue

Tentative de reconquête

Dans un lit

Mais on nous dérange

Je me jette à ses pieds

Mais elle me rejette

Me parlant de perfection

Quoi ???

Mais je ne veux qu'elle

J'ai tout perdu moi

Ma carrière de pilote, mon emploi

Surtout elle

J'ai tout sacrifié pour elle

Pour l'avoir

Et je n'ai rien

Une prise de risque

CIA

Avant d'être viré

Encore

La visite de Mac

Hier, une dispute

Flashback

- Vous savez c'était mon anniversaire il y a une semaine

Elle est sur le point de partir

Dernière chance

- Désolé. Mais c'était un peu difficile de vous trouver

Un soupçon d'ironie

Mais là je suis prêt, d'accord l'alcool m'a aidé et plus qu'aidé peut-être que les compliments marcheront je suis prêt à tout pour rien qu'un baiser

Je m'approche et pose une main sur son épaule

- Sarah laissez moi une chance. J'ai tout abandonné, toute ma carrière, toute ma vie. Laissez-moi une nuit, une simple nuit qu'est ce qu'une nuit pour vous, vous en avez donné à tant d'autres…

AIE. Trop tard, elle se retourne et d'un geste m'envoie une volée de gifles

Bravo Harm, là bravo. Tu lui as fait de la peine et tu l'as traitée de prostituée

Elle part

Au moins la gifle m'a fait partir toute trace d'alcool

Je reste face à la porte.

Au moins une demi-heure après, je la referme et vais feuilleter un album de photos. Je regarde la bouteille mais elle me semble bien amère.

Des larmes qui coulent, j'ai été un idiot et je l'ai perdu

Une main sur mon épaule

- Harm

Elle se met face à moi, elle a pleuré

- Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Je t'en supplie, laisse moi une chance

- Une nuit, qu'une nuit

- Sarah, … qu'une nuit d'accord

C'est elle qui commence à mener le jeu. Pour mon anniversaire, ou je ne sais quoi

Je joue le jeu de l'homme saoul qui ne veut qu'une nuit

Mais cette nuit ne me satisfait pas, pas assez.

La nuit passe comme dans un rêve. Et nous laisse dans la lumière, dans le lit

Comment a-t-on pu arriver jusque là ?

Elle est endormie entre mes bras, je caresse ses cheveux et pose un baiser sur son front, remet un drap plus que chiffonné sur elle, je pense à notre nuit, à ses gémissements de plaisir, à nos caresses, à nos baisers et me rendors

Un réveil

Seul

Un mot

« Merci pour cette nuit, et bon anniversaire

Harm revenez au jag »

Bon sang encore une sentence

« Merci »

Je chiffonne le mot de colère

Tout ce que je n'ai pas dit, pas fait.

Et là ce titre Time after time

Je réalise que je n'ai entendu aucune parole

Peut-être qu'il me faut encore du temps pour…

« Non »

Demain. Sarah sera à toi.

Aujourd'hui il faut que j'aille trouver une solution

Piloter. Voilà

J'aurais les idées plus claires. Je finis mon café

Quand j'entends la porte

- Harm, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Ca fait une heure que je traîne dans le quartier. Et là te voir par la fenêtre, me regardant. Tu vas me hair mais je veux plus d'une nuit

Je me retourne face à elle, prêt à tout lui dire

- Non je ne te voyais pas, je pensais à nous, depuis ton départ

Mais la tornade juridique est partie sur sa lancée

- Harm je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire mon contrat. Mais j'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu m'aim… que tu ressent quelque chose. Moi je t'aime et j'ai eu peur. Tu te rends compte une marines qui a eu peur. Et quoi, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Je dois rester calme

- J'ai dit nous, Mac… (mauvais point) Sarah, tu as pensée que j'étais saoul cette nuit mais non, ta gifle m'a remis les idées en place. Je ne veux pas qu'une nuit, je veux toutes tes nuits, je te veux simplement. Je t'aime

La tornade brune déboule dans mes bras, posant sa tête sur mon torse après m'avoir embrassé

Elle est incertaine, je lui lève le menton

- Je vous aime, Lieutenant-colonel

- Je vous aime, beau civil

Elle s'éloigne un peu de moi, rougissant légèrement

Bon sang les marines rougissent

- Je crois que je dois travailler moi, mais face à toi seulement vêtu d'un pantalon, je….

- Ah oui ?

- Harm, on se voit ce soir, pour parler

- Ou ?

Elle éclate de rire

- Allez, à ce soir

Elle attrape son sac

- Sarah, un baiser

Je suis presque derrière elle

- Un innocent baiser, et je te laisse partir

Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres, mais ces mains errent sur ma peau

- Perdu, chérie,

Je l'attrape dans mes bras et la porte vers ma chambre

- Harm

- Pas assez innocent ton baiser

- Harm

Mais là elle n'est même pas contrariée mais emballée par mon idée.

- On va tâcher de réchauffer mes draps

- Le travail

Mon sourire, je sais est machiavélique, quand je la pose sur la lit, un genou appuyé sur le lit, elle niche sa tête dans mon cou, et y pose un baiser.

La radio émet une chanson « Fly me to the moon »

Elle éclate de rire

- De circonstance, Flyboy, même s'il fait jour.

Je la fait taire, en l'embrassant. Là je n'ai plus besoin de penser seulement de me laisser aller. Car ses souvenirs de cet ordre là, on va s'en faire de nouveau chaque jour.

- Harm

Elle gémit quand je l'embrasse dans le cou. Bon sang, elle adore çà

Et veut que j'aille plus vite

- Doucement, bébé

En écartant son chemisier, je relève la couette sur nos têtes, l'entraînant au fond du lit. Histoire de faire revivre cette nuit.

Après tout, je me suis fait opérer des yeux devenant un champion de la vision nocturne. J'arriverais bien à trouver mon chemin. Je ne veux plus la lâcher.

Fin


End file.
